


A Working Set

by Khrollen



Category: Kamen Rider Agito, Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider Fourze, Kamen Rider Gaim, Kamen Rider Ryuki, Kamen Rider W (Double), Kamen Rider Wizard
Genre: At this point I should give up on these chara tags., Drabbles, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khrollen/pseuds/Khrollen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of drabbles. No particular theme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Costume

**Author's Note:**

> There will be many pairings. Kind of pairings. Implied pairings? 
> 
> Ship nothing and everything.

When Mai hands him a pair of cat ears and sheer fabric, Micchi stares, confused.

“Uhm,” He says, eloquently.

“It’s for our next stage!” Mai says cheerfully. From behind her, Micchi can see Chucky and Rat making frantic motions. They mouth, “run” at Micchi, and he nods. 

“Er, Mai-san, actually I forgot I had to… ah, do somethi - “

“Hey guys!” Kouta bounces into the Gaim garage wearing a see through net sweater and cat ears and Micchi blanches.

Mai’s hand falls heavily on Micchi’s right shoulder, “Hey, Micchi~”

Mitsuzane prays.


	2. Fast Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After HBV.

For a time after Fu-men’s cart was destroyed, the Narumi Detective Agency had to rely on other food joints for lunch catering. 

Pizza was denied, sushi was too expensive, that omerice place was undergoing renovation (not to mention the taste…) - and anything else caused too much bickering for Shoutarou to place a proper order in for. 

“What about manjuu?” “That’s not a lunch item, Philip.” “Takoyaki?” “That’s not a lunch item either, Akiko.” “What about western food - “

Shoutarou spoke over the conversation before Philip could pull out the Gaia Library, “Okay! Okay! Burgers. We’re going for burgers.” Pulling out the Stag phone and one of the fliers from their corkboard of fast food numbers, Shoutarou asked, “Okay, what do you guys want?”

As soon as Akiko and Philip both shouted opposing orders of “Chicken!” and “Bbq!” Shoutarou realized his mistake.

Groaning as the two started discussing different types of meat buns, Shoutarou gave up and put his head down on his desk. Maybe he should go out for lunch on his own next time.


	3. Who is Agito?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not so much fanfiction as is retelling of a small part of canon.

It was incredible how single mindedly devoted Hikawa could be to his idealized version of Agito. 

Ozawa felt a little bad, watching Hikawa wandering about, going from one person to the next to ask if they were Agito. (Personally she felt some satisfaction at the fact that Hikawa immediately went to Houjou when she mentioned it was “someone he would never suspect.”) She had tried being as… direct as possible without outright telling Hikawa that it was Tsugami, but the boy was obtuse at best. Endearing, but frustrating. 

As cute as it was, she would have to burst Hikawa’s bubble at some point. Possibly soon. If only he wasn’t so stubborn….

(She would have to fix his rebellious phase as soon as possible.)


	4. Monsieur Banane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bananas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for writing such a stereotype.

He didn’t even like bananas.

Kaito sat in Dupers in his usual seat, glowering at a part of the wall just left of the clock and definitely - definitely - not looking anywhere near or next to or around Kazuraba Kouta.

For whatever ungodly reason, the boy had decided that it would be best to take his break leaning against the circular counter, slowly peeling and eating fruit from their stock. Right there. In front of Kaito. 

Maybe this was subterfuge. Payback for whatever rivalry they had a few weeks back with their beat rider groups. 

Kouta slowly licked his lips and bit into his fruit again. He made this - this - pleased moan and Kaito slammed his hand down on his table, spilling his coffee over his hand. 

He yelped, cursing, and drew Kazuaba’s attention, the boy approaching him, half eaten banana in hand, “Kaito, you alright?” 

“Yes!” Kaito snapped, paused. Tried again, “Yes, I’m fine. Just. Just go away.” 

Confused and slightly offended, Kazuraba wandered off again and Kaito let his breath go. He needed to stop coming to this shop. 

(It wasn’t like he was here to prote - observe Kazuaba Kouta or anything. Not at all.)


	5. Hardboiled Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't actually know how to tie ties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, there's some squick with implications about Shoutarou and possibly having a thing for Soukichi so. 
> 
> Possibly underage?
> 
> Probably.

A proper man knows how to speak politely, use social graces, tuck their shirt in, and use western food utensils. 

And tie ties.

Shoutarou curses as he knots the fabric into his index finger again. He was in high school now and had an internship with Narumi Soukichi, the most hard boiled man in town. He has to learn how to wear his own uniform correctly if he wants to earn his Boss’ trust. 

“A man’s outer appearance is as important as his demeanor.” 

Man, how cool.

“Shoutarou,” Shoutarou jumps a bit, slowly turning around to face his boss sheepishly. His hand is still tangled in the tie.

“Er, Boss! Shoutarou squeaks, coughs, tries to straighten out his shirt and stumbles as the force of his movements pull him into a stumbling bow by the tie half around his neck. A heavy hand falls on his shoulder and pulls him back up, and Shoutarou forgets to breathe as Narumi Soukichi untangles the tie, pulls his hand out, and knots the cloth in proper order. 

Shoutarou wheezes as his boss takes a step back and appraises his appearance. 

Narumi Soukichi nods and turns back around - and pauses. “Next time, Shoutarou, ask.”


	6. Aren't You Married?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoa there Kirihiko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might have to go change the rating just for this one -
> 
> Nothing outright.
> 
> Bad Touching, so please be aware of that.

Shoutarou tried cursing this weird man out (this weirdo in his cravat and polite smile, _holding Shoutarou’s lips together who did that_ ), making high pitched noises against his pinched together lips, but the man simply talked over it, smiling the whole while. 

Pressed back up against the stone pillar as he was, Shoutarou couldn’t really maneuver much to get out of this weirdo’s grasp. Scrabbling at the arms pinning him, Shoutarou pushed against the man with his legs and - oh. uh.

The man paused, stilling as Shoutarou, too mortified to move away, _slowly_ pulled his leg back, thigh brushing against that - tha...t…………..

“Oh, well this is rather awkward. I apologize, Stalker-kun. Where are my manners?” The man said, still smiles, though perhaps a little strained now. He leaned in _closer_ and _undulated his hips oh my god_ against Shoutarou’s leg again.

Shoutarou squeaked. 

“Say, Stalker-kun, won’t you join me for a… more in-depth talk?” The man smiled at him, and Shoutarou shivered.

(Akiko noted down on her notepad how odd sounds seemed to come from the in-law’s room _all day_. Definitely suspicious.) 


	7. Beast Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aren't there laws or something about camping next to historical sites?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before the Wizard Gaim movie probably.

Haruto was never trusting Nitou again.

“You should come with me on my magical artifact hunt!” he said. “It’ll be fun!” he said.

(Yuzuru was on a school field trip this week and honestly, Haruto couldn’t leave Nitou to go traipsing through magically charged locations by himself. That gemstone world incident came to mind.)

The first few days of camping were fine and dandy, if a little bug bitten filled, and Haruto had to fend off Nitou’s mayonnaise bottle more times than he could count, but they were safe. Harmless camping out in the woods next to a “cursed temple”.

Until Nitou had the bright idea to explore out on his own before Haruto woke.

Haruto had barely stumbled out of their shared tent, still bleary eyed, when he heard Nitou’s high pitched screaming from afar. It didn’t take long to find him, with what the idiot _running straight at him_ with a _floating arm_ after him.

Nitou ran straight into Haruto, clotheslining him across the chest and forcing him in an awkward backpedaling run before Haruto could straighten himself out enough to face forwards.

“Nitou, what _is that_?” Haruto yelled, hands frantically searching for his rings. Any ring.

“I _don’t know!_ ” Mayo screamed back, tossing Haruto one of his own rings. Dolphi.

Haruto jammed the ring on and shoved his hand at his belt, grabbing Nitou. One _“Beast, please!”_ later, the two of them fell into the liquefied ground, allowing the haunted arm thing to fly past.

As soon as they resurfaced Haruto glared Nitou down, “Now, what did we learn?”

Mayo made a pathetic face, “I really need to go use the restroom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's Ankh. Someone call Eiji.


	8. Engage Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That Fourze Engage ring huh?

Gentarou realized later that he had no idea how to actually use the ring.

“Use it whenever you want to see me,” might have been something of a hypothetical kind of thing, but so had the “in five years” bit, so Gentarou felt justified in using the ring before that five year time estimate.

If only he knew how to use it. 

The flaw Gentarou saw was perhaps the lack of a belt to work it with.

He tried stuffing it into one of the Fourze belt’s switch slots and pressing all sorts of buttons with the ring on, but all it did was press a lot of buttons and have the fusion switch blow up in his face after a series of “danger”s.

Unsure of what to do, but unwilling to give up, Gentarou pulled the ring up to eye level and spoke aloud, “Haruto,” 

The ring didn’t respond.

Feeling a bit ridiculous, Gentarou tried, “Haruto, I want to see you..?”

The ring didn’t do anything.

“I really, really want to see you!” Gentarou shouted, slightly desperate.

The ring spa – no wait, that was the overhead light.

Embarrassed and frustrated, Gentarou stuffed the ring into the pocket where he kept the weird future-him picture and left it at that.

The next time he met Wizard, he’d be sure to ask for a cell phone number or address or something.


	9. Overdone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As in this kind of plot has been way overdone. 
> 
> The cookies too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre Gaim.

When Micchi handed Kouta a pack of still steaming cookies, Kouta blinked, hands numbly reaching out to accept the treats. (It was awfully cold and Kouta had just finished a delivery. Gloves could only do so much.) 

“Oh, uhm,” Kouta articulated. 

Micchi mumbled something about baking club, his face disappearing under the top of his purple muffler, and he shuffled off, shouting about being late for dance practice.

The cookies felt as hard as rocks, black flakes of burnt edges sifting to the bottom of the plastic wrapping. 

Oddly charmed, Kouta pressed the warm, wrapped cookie to his chest and felt the warmth spread up through his heart. 

\--

He tried them later: Akira nearly cracked his ribs performing a Heimlich maneuver.


	10. Nice Legs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onore, 88 cm inseam Decade.

It’s a bad habit.

Tsukasa makes to get off his bike, legs swinging up and shins running straight into Yuusuke’s head.

“Ah,” the sound escapes his mouth, and Kaito turns to stare at him rather than prodding Yuuske’s head, and Tsukasa turns away, briskly walking ahead of their group for no reason.

He doesn’t get very far before Nasumikan’s thumb finds that laughing pressure point.

Even as he goes down in peals of forced laughter, he thinks, at least Yuusuke is short enough to avoid the hard part of his boot sole.

\--

The next victim is Kaito, and at the very least there’s no one fond enough of him to extract revenge on Tsukasa.

(Nonetheless, Tsukasa makes certain that all his valuables are close at hand for the weeks following.)

Kaito, unlike Yuusuke, _is_ tall enough to get hit by the heels on Tsukasa’s boots, and the man goes down like a sack of rice on impact. Tsukasa is prepared this time, and instead of surprise, he reacts with mean laughter.

Natsumikan and Yuusuke baby and coddle Kaito, and Tsukasa vainly thinks that the thief deserved it for all the grief he caused Tsukasa personally.

\--

Tsukasa runs Den O over, and it’s Kaito who tackles him first before the imagins.

Hanamakura kicks him in the shins, and Tsukasa actually feels apologetic enough that he blocks the next bucket flying the kid’s way.

\--

Hibiki dodges Tsukasa’s incoming legs altogether and Tsukasa can’t help the blink and low whistle.

Hibiki does some interesting hand salute and replies, “I’m well trained.”

\--

It’s in the middle of battle and Tsukasa rams straight into the thick of the action on his Machine Decader.

Tsukasa kicks a shocker grunt as he gets off his bike and decides it’s a useful enough habit to leave alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How hasn't he hit someone already.


	11. Hug it Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rider War takes a lot out of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of that Ryuki/Agito HBV.

Shinji blinked.

“Hey, aren’t you Agit – oh.” He forgot to breath as he was pulled into the other rider’s crushing embrace, arms hanging awkwardly at his side before he let himself relax into the hold and return the gesture. “I think I saw you in a dream once.” Shinji blabbered, unsure what to do, “Was that a dream?”

Agito laughed, settling his head onto Shinji’s shoulder. His armor fell away, but Shinji could only see a mop of light brown hair from his angle. He relaxed a bit more, letting his own head droop onto the other man’s shoulder.

“Am I dreaming again?” Shinji mumbled into Agito’s neck, closing his eyes, “Somehow, I feel like I’ve been fighting for a really long time. I wonder why.”

“It’s alright,” Shinji blinked his eyes open, looking around for the source of the new voice. A man with a mole on his chin grinned back at him, one hand curled into a thumbs up. The other hand settled onto Shinji’s head in a gentle pat and ruffle. “Rest for a bit. Sometimes it’s nice to relax.”

“Yeah,” Shinji found himself agreeing, eyes closing again.

He’d be just a moment.

\--

“Riders should help each other, right?” OOO nodded at him, and Shinji couldn’t help it.

He tossed himself bodily into the other man, grabbing OOO by the abdomen and _squeezing_. “Right?! RIGHT?!” Shinji loudly agreed, bouncing a bit in place, “Riders _should_ help each other!”

OOO seemed to pull himself out of his surprise long enough to respond and hug Shinji back, “That’s right!” The taller man grinned down at him, “We’re all allies, after all.”

Shinji could feel tears welling up in his eyes, he was so touched. He buried his head back into OOO’s shirt and nodded enthusiastically. 


End file.
